requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Noctuku
Noctuku 'Bloodline Bane: the Cannibal Curse' Unlike most vampires, Noctuku cannot survive on blood alone. They require flesh as well - raw, unspoiled flesh, though they are no more capable of digesting it than any other Kindred, and will vomit the meat immediately back up unless the Blush of Life is active. For young Noctuku this causes minimal problem, as consuming the flesh of animals poses no particular threat to the Masquerade. Once a Noctuku's blood grows thick enough that he cannot subsist on animal blood any longer, however, there are few ways for him to survive without becoming a serial murderer. Noctuku always have the Persistent Addicted Condition for raw flesh, and become Deprived after a number of nights equal to their Humanity. The Addicted Condition may never be resolved or removed, and can only be sated by flesh from a creature from whose blood they could gain sustenance. A Nosferatu who commits diablerie may spontaneously manifest this Bloodline, which has not done the Noctuku's reputation any favors. As an anathema-class Bloodline, all Noctuku start play with the persistent Embarrassing Secret Condition. This Curse is in addition to the Lonely Curse all Nosferatu suffer. 'Bloodline Gift: Gnashing Maw' When most Kindred latch onto a victim with their teeth, they may first Assault and then Feed. The Assault does lethal damage equal to their successes, even to Kindred, and takes one Vitae (which causes an additional point of lethal damage to mortals). The Feed move steals one Vitae per success, capped by the vampire's Blood Potency dots. Against mortals, this causes one point of lethal damage per Vitae taken. The Noctuku do not need to choose between these moves, however. If they so choose, their Assault does lethal damage equal to their successes, even to Kindred, as well as stealing an equal amount of Vitae, though the latter remains capped by their Blood Potency. This power does not involve any physical transformation on the part of the Noctuku. He is simply a more efficient predator than most, pulling the blood from his victims even as he tears them apart. 'Disciplines' Nightmare, Obfuscate, Protean, Vigor 'Phagia Devotions' ''Rasping Flesh (Protean ••) The Noctuku gains access to a new Predatory Aspect, which changes his flesh to a rasping, rough surface covered in microscopic ridges. These allow him to ingest blood through any point on his body. Because of the great increase in available intake area for feeding, the Noctuku can drain up to twice his Blood Potency from a victim in a single turn using the Gnashing Maw. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats). ''Bloody Cache (Obfuscate ••) Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: None Action: Instant The methods blood banks use to preserve their donations were never designed for Kindred use, but the Noctuku know that it is possible to preserve the vital essence (that elusive component of the blood which vampires turn into Vitae) of a victim for a considerable time after their death. By mixing a small quantity of their own Vitae with the blood, or cutting flesh into Size 1 chunks to 'marinate' in it, the Noctuku can preserve a given victim, keeping it 'fresh' for a number of nights equal to her Stamina + Blood Potency. To access the blood within the limbs, the Noctuku must devour the flesh. This power must be used within one hour of the victim's death, and can be used multiple times on the same corpse. Doing so refreshes the duration. One point of Vitae is sufficient for a single Size 5 corpse. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats). ''Mortal Balm (Nightmare ••) The Noctuku have discovered through their perverse rituals that bodily remains - when properly prepared - can act as protective armor. The Noctuku removes the skin of the victim, preparing it like the hide of an animal, and can then drape it over himself for protection. This cursed hide is heavy and inflexible, but provides ablative armor against the rays of the sun, the heat of the flames, and other attacks. An observer attempting to identify the hide must succeed on a Wits + Academics roll. To identify the person (or specific creature) the hide came from requires a number of successes (determined by the Storyteller) on an extended Intelligence + Investigation or Intelligence + Science roll. A Noctuku can choose to make identification more difficult by working or warping the hide with a Dexterity + Crafts roll. '''Cost: '''1 Vitae '''Dice Pool: '''Stamina + Crafts + Nightmare '''Action: '''Instant '''Dramatic Failure: '''The hide is irreparably ruined. '''Failure: '''The Noctuku fails in making the armor, but may try again. '''Success': The human hide is fashioned into armor, which is two size categories smaller than the character (Size 3 for a standard Size 5 adult). It has the following qualities: Rating 2/2, Strength 2, Defense -1, Speed -1, and Durability equal to successes rolled. The hide will absorb aggravated damage caused by sunlight or flame as well as that of normal attacks, so long as whichever part of the Noctuku's body is exposed to the source of damage is wrapped in the hide. Every point of damage the armor prevents beyond its Durability reduces its Structure (which is Size + Durability), regardless of the type of damage. When its Structure hits 0, the armor is destroyed. Putting on or removing the hide takes one turn. Extraordinary Success: 'As for an ordinary success, except that the armor has the following qualities instead of those listed above: Rating 3/3, Strength 2, Defense -1, Speed 0. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats). ''Blood Compulsion (Vigor ••) 'Cost: '''1 Vitae plus 1 Willpower '''Dice Pool: '''Strength + Survival (versus target's Stamina + Blood Potency if turned upon a victim) '''Action: '''Instant/Contested The Master of Phagia literally attracts blood to her, like iron filings toward a magnet. Blood Compulsion affects an area around the Noctuku equal to two yards per dot of Blood Potency. Any blood running freely within that area flows toward the Noctuku at a rate equal to her Speed, even if it must run counter to gravity, around barriers, or through cracks. Blood that is held within sealed containers will press up against the side nearest the vampire, as if searching for holes or cracks to pass through. Mortals within the area of effect suffer lethal damage equal to the number of successes rolled, as dark bruises appear on the side of their bodies closest to the vampire. Vampires within the area of effect must expend a point of Vitae for each success rolled on the activation roll, bringing the blood uselessly to the surface of the skin in an emulation of the 'blush of life' effect. This Devotion costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats). 'Source Bloodlines: the Chosen, pp 46-55. This Blood & Smoke rewrite is by Is_A_Becca. Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Bloodlines Category:Nosferatu Category:Noctuku